Webpages on the public Internet provide users a wealth of information. Webpage development tools can provide their users a means to customize webpages and the content presented thereby. Typically, webpages are designed for common media devices such as personal computers. Some media devices with limited functionality such as some mobile phone models can access Internet content by way of modified webpages which present limited content and graphics.